Almost Alone
by Gorillaz-Fanatic
Summary: The life of Murdoc in Junior High. What happens when a new student comes in the middle of the school year? How will he react? Yeah, I'm bad at summaries, okay? MurdocxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**So first off I'd like to say that I'm a bit of a beginner at writing.**_

_Yep. I haven't written in a LOOONG time and my writing skills are still very rusty. _

_Anyway, Murdoc (and his friends) are all **13 **in the story. All in Grade Eight. And this story takes place in the present. Not in 1966, when Muds was born. _

_Just throwing that out there so no one gets confused. _

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Gorillaz or any related characters.**_

_**All reviews are welcome!**_

Murdoc stared blearily out of the class-room window. It was raining out. Hard.

Of course, it was always raining. This, of course, just made the atmosphere even more dreary.

Whatever. He didn't care.

His life was bad enough. Full of, well... abuse. Abuse from his older brother, Hannibal, and his father, who he just called Jacob.

And the rain couldn't possibly make it any worse.

He rolled up his sleeve and gingerly touched a budding bruise on his arm; it was beginning to turn a deep shade of violet, almost black. He was used to this, though. He received bruises and welts daily, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He didn't fight back, he didn't flinch. He stood there.

Was this punishment?

Murdoc had never figured this out. What had he done wrong? Why were they treating him like this? How had he even arrived in this place?

This was not fair. _Life _was not fair. He had always been on his own, and he never had any help. Not ever with his homework, not even in Grade One. His father and brother didn't seem to care how far he got in school and where he was going in life.

He wouldn't work and he wouldn't pay attention in class. He refused to. Yet, despite the amount of school-work he was doing (which was none) he always managed to barely pass. He didn't know why. Maybe the teachers felt bad for him. But then again, he had never told them about his father and brother, and the bruises on his arms were usually covered by the sleeves of his grey sweater.

Well, at least he had friends. Two, actually- Crunch and Rocky. Both short, stocky boys. Murdoc was the odd one out; he was tall and anything but stocky. In fact, he was painfully skinny. His cheekbones stuck out a bit too much and his wrist bones looked as if they were about to rip through his skin.

He looked across the classroom. Neither boy was to be seen. Crunch was probably out doing who-knows-what with his girlfriend and Rocky... well, he didn't know where Rocky was. Probably skipping class with his girlfriend too. Murdoc wished he could skip, but the office always phoned his father when he did, and that always earned him a good hard punch to the face. Crunch and Rocky's parents were always away, so that gave them an advantage. Murdoc felt a pang of envy for the two boys, both about their girlfriends and them being able to ditch school. He dug his fingernails into his wooden desk to stop himself from snarling.

He wished his dad was away more often. His brother too. They went away every Friday night to the casinos, but some demented relative of his always came over and kept him in line. How he dreaded those nights. When everyone else was at a party of some sort socializing, he was locked inside, either with his dumb aunt or stupid cousin. They all seemed to have some sort of mental problem, anyway.

The loud, rude clanging of the class bell interrupted his thoughts, and he was forced to get up from his seat with his books and push through the crowd, shoving out a path to his locker. It was the end of the day. Wednesday. How exciting.

Murdoc jostled his way through the traffic jam of students blocking the hallways. A few glared. Most of them shrunk back. Either way, they all knew him. And ninety-five percent of them were scared of him. Without looking back at the people pressed in fright against the corridor walls, the boy trudged home through the sopping rain, carrying his backpack above his head to act as an umbrella. He took his usual route home- through the darkest alleyways and the grungiest streets. They got him there faster and he felt... at home whenever he went through them.

Murdoc had soon reached his house. He flung open the door, dumped his backpack on the floor, and proceeded to investigate the place to make sure no one was there.

Nope, no one. Jacob was probably out at a bar and Hannibal was most likely out with some friends.

He picked up the phone and dialled Crunch's phone number. He had nothing better to do.

"Ello?" Crunch's dazed, tired voice crackled to life over the line.

"'Ey, mate," Murdoc replied. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, uh... nothing. Courtney's over. The parents are away."

The tall, black-haired boy sniggered. His girlfriend was always over. "Awright... yeah. I'll let you go then."

"Yeah... 'kay. I won't see you tomorrow, but Rocky'll be there. His folks are coming home."

Murdoc grinned a bit to himself. Someone to hang out with. "See ya."

The line went dead, and Murdoc set down the phone in its charger. He then decided to go raid the kitchen and see if there was anything edible.

In the fridge, a moldy piece of steak and a bad egg. In the cupboards, a loaf of bread as hard as rock.

So, in short, nothing.

He thumped up the creaky, half-rotten wooden stairs and into his room. It was messy, as usual. Clothes were strewn on the floor, his bed-covers were cascading off of his mattress, and his items in general looked as if they had been thrown about. Stepping over his things which had been littered on the rug, he plopped himself onto his creaky bed, which stood on legs so thin they looked as if they were about to snap. He opened up his laptop, which, of course, didn't work, as usual. Hannibal had broken it, probably just because he could. Alright, onto plan B. His cell phone? Broken as well. The television downstairs? Smashed. The Playstation didn't work, and his skateboard had been crushed.

...On the other hand, a pack of cigarettes lay on the kitchen table, and he happened to have a lighter in his pocket. Surely his father wouldn't notice if he took just one?

No. It wasn't worth the risk. Not at all. His nose would be bent even more out of shape if he were to be punched in the face again.

Murdoc decided to phone Crunch for a second time.

"Yeah, wot?" The boy answered grouchily.

"You mind if I, uh... come over?" Murdoc asked, twirling the phone cord between his index finger and thumb.

Courtney could be heard in the background, protesting. She and Crunch talked to each other for a few seconds, and Crunch finally responded, "Yeah, sure. Not long, though... Courtney doesn't get to come over much."

Murdoc sniggered to himself. That was a lie and they both knew it. But he didn't argue. "Awright. I'll see you soon then." And with that, he set the phone down, and ambled out the door and down the street.

Crunch was at the door waiting for him. Without a word, the two boys stepped inside. Courtney was standing in the corridor, looking rather annoyed. She glared at Murdoc as he passed by, and slipped Crunch a quick kiss, crooning something into his ear. He kissed her back. Murdoc felt a pang of jealousy, and tried his best not to growl too loud.

The three of them strolled up the stairs and into Crunch's room. Courtney ran ahead for some reason, and nudged something under his bed, blushing. Murdoc bared his teeth slightly and took a seat on tattered armchair. She glared back and collapsed on a beanbag, Crunch collapsing beside her. The two of them laughed, and he put an arm around her. Courtney glanced smugly at Murdoc, and hugged her boyfriend, giggling. Was she trying to make him jealous?

He clenched his hands into tight fists, digging his nails into the flesh of his palms. She didn't have to rub it in. It wasn't that he cared for her, because he didn't. She wasn't particularly pretty in his eyes, either. Murdoc just felt... alone. Yes, he had two pretty good friends. But he felt alone nonetheless.

Courtney cut into his thoughts to sneer, "So when're you going home?"

"Whenever I feel like it," Murdoc sneered back.

"How 'bout now?" Crunch asked. It was not meant in a pushy, mean manner, though it did seem rude.

There was a pause. Murdoc was surprised at this sudden question."Fine, then." He abruptly stood up from his seat, trudged down the stairs, slamming the door as he went. Why did it seem like all of his friends were ditching him for someone else? Why?

As soon as he had gotten to the driveway, it started raining again, much harder this time, ramming his body as it fell violently from the sky.

Crunch and Courtney had resumed talking, laughing with one another. Murdoc snarled to himself and kicked a stone on the curb as hard as he could.

When was this going to end?

* * *

_Haha, crappy ending I know. I'm not good with endings._

_More to come if I don't get tired of this story like I did the last!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So first off I'd like to say that I'm a bit of a beginner at writing.**_

_Yep. I haven't written in a LOOONG time and my writing skills are still very rusty. _

_Anyway, Murdoc (and his friends) are all **13 **in the story. All in Grade Eight. And this story takes place in the present. Not in 1966, when Muds was born. _

_Just throwing that out there so no one gets confused. _

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Gorillaz or any related characters.**_

_**All reviews are welcome!**_

Murdoc awoke to the harsh ringing of his alarm clock. Eight o'clock. Lovely.

Time to get up.

The tall boy slid out of his old, creaky bed, stretching. His limbs were stiff; even though he hadn't taken a beating the last couple of days (which was rare) his bruises were darkening. It hurt. Like hell.

Murdoc tugged on a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor. A black sweater sat beside it. He picked that up too.

Seizing a comb on his dresser, he descended down the stairs, smoothing out his greasy black hair, expecting his father to yell slurred curses at him; that was the usual routine in the morning, anyway.

But there seemed to be no one on the house. Not even Hannibal was home. It was not unusual for the older men in the household to be away for more than a day, however. He enjoyed the short times alone he had had, though he rarely got them.

Toying with the inverted cross hung loosely around his neck, he grabbed his backpack and proceeded on the door, putting his comb on the kitchen counter as he went.

At least it wasn't raining today.

As Murdoc passed by Crunch's house, he felt... hate. Why hate?

Was it because Crunch had a girlfriend and he didn't?

No. That was shallow. Dumb.

Murdoc sniggered to himself. But then again, he'd been told he was a shallow person.

Courtney peeked out the top window, glared, and disappeared from view.

Bitch.

Murdoc was tempted to pick up a stone and throw it, hard, but he didn't. Unfortunately, though Crunch might not, Courtney would call the police or something. Not worth the risk.

And so the boy trudged miserably to school, growling to himself all the way. Past the mass of students and teachers blocking the hallways, over to his locker, then past the students and teachers again into his homeroom.

He glanced around and snarled. Rocky wasn't there. Maybe he would come later.

A few girls paused to look over their shoulders at Murdoc, blush, then look away, giggling nervously to their friends.

Hah. They didn't stand a chance. Not with him, anyway.

Murdoc shuffled to his usual seat, staring at the ground bad-temperedly. He dropped his books on the desk and was just about to sit down when he realized someone had already taken his spot. On the verge of snarling, he looked the student over carefully. She was new. She had a slim, small-boned build, and tawny eyes that stood out under her pale skin. Her face was freckled, and her hair was a rich milk-chocolate brown. He softened a bit as he met her shocked expression, though he left his books on the desk, and his snarl still lingered in the back of his throat.

Finally she broke the silence between them. "Oh, um, is this your usual seat?" Her voice was kind, though confused. A bit intimidated. Scared, maybe.

"Yeah," Murdoc responded. She didn't have a British accent. She sounded Canadian.

"'Kay. I'll move," the girl responded as she gathered up her books from the floor. "Sorry... I'm new. Just moved here. Canada."

He was right. "That's fine. No problem." Murdoc picked up a binder and handed it to her. She grinned.

"Um, you mind if I, uh... sit next to... you? I mean, since you're nice and helpful and... stuff," She said quietly, blushing.

What? Was this really happening? No girl ever did this. No _one _ever did this. Without thinking, Murdoc replied dazedly, "Yeah, of course."

The girl full-on smiled this time, revealing a set of white teeth. Her canines were unusually long, giving her a feline-like expression.

"Thanks." She mumbled, setting her books down on a desk beside his. "I'm Victoria, by the way. But Vikki's fine too. Whatever you prefer."

" I'm Murdoc."

Victoria offered another charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Murdoc."

Murdoc felt himself smiling instinctively back. What was wrong with him? He was never like this. Maybe he was just acting like this because he wasn't used to girls approaching him like this. It would go away. He hoped.

Either way, he had just made a new friend. Kind of.

As the two of them sat in awkward silence, Victoria had apparently been surveying Murdoc's necklace, and asked, "Satanist?"

Murdoc nodded cautiously. Was that a bad thing? He didn't wish to scare her off.

"Huh. That's cool," the girl smiled.

The tall boy sighed internally with relief. He was glad she was okay with it. Most people were frightened.

"So, uh..." Victoria cleared her throat. "What class do we have after this one?"

"Language arts. Then a double block of options then lunch, then... a block of social studies and two blocks of gym."

"Thanks. Would you mind showing me around at all? It's a big school." The girl questioned, staring down at her shoes shyly. "I hope I don't cause you any trouble."

"No, no, it's fine. My other friends are skipping anyway." Murdoc looked at her. She had turned a violent shade of red, and seemed just plain nervous. Why?

The next few classes passed, of course, boringly. Murdoc and Victoria had gotten to know each other a bit more, and, surprisingly, got along with one another. They talked, even laughed. Murdoc, however, was struggling with his emotions. She was very pretty, had a good sense of humour (dark, like his, which was surprising- her personality didn't convey darkness at all, though she was spunky and she did have that occasional look in her eye), and was charming, not to mention caring. But she was his _friend. _Only friend.

He was starting to like her, which was weird; he had only known her for what- three hours? She was very easy to get along with, though. How could he not like her? He also enjoyed the looks of jealousy the other girls gave her when they saw her an him walking in the hallways. It made him feel good. He didn't know how, or why, but it did.

Anyway, now it was lunch. Murdoc was going to the bakery across the street to pick something up for himself. Victoria, rather to his disappointment, told him she'd be waiting on the bench next to their set of lockers. So, glancing back at her, already talking to a group of girls, he pushed his way out of the door and set down the sidewalk. It was snowing, and the puddles the rain had made the night before had frozen up. Despite his sweater, he found himself shivering. Dodging honking cars as he ran across the busy street, Murdoc had reached the bakery doors and let himself in. Luckily there wasn't a line up. He bought a small bun, since that was all he could afford (his only money was the result of scrounging between the couch cushions). In two bites, he had devoured his lunch, and sprinted back into the school. It had only been a few minutes, but Victoria was still chatting away with the other girls. When she wasn't looking, she shot them all glares, and they scattered away into the tangle of other students in the hallways.

He sat down beside her, still shivering. She said nothing but pressed against him, sensing his cold. She didn't seem to mean her actions in an affectionate way (to his disappointment), just a friendly one. If she did, she hid it well.

People stared as they went by. He smirked.

Social studies seemed like an eternity. They spent the whole class writing notes on the many revolutions that had taken place in the world. Talking was not allowed, much to the chagrin of Murdoc and Victoria.

Gym was next. Victoria groaned when Murdoc mentioned "Social dancing."

Everyone herded into the gym, and were told to pick their dancing partners. Victoria slid over to Murdoc, and explained "It would just be easier that way".

Two older students came in, and led an example of the dance they were to learn- a basic version of the tango.

"Okay..." Victoria giggled as she twirled around in beat to the music. "This is awkward."

Murdoc snickered. "You're telling me. I'm the one that has to twirl you. And tip you back."

"Oh, shut up." Victoria grinned playfully as the two waltzed- and stumbled- around the gym.

"Okay, so..."

"No, our arms go _this _way, not _that _way."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Murdoc."

"Awright then, if you're sure. Now you lean back like that..."

"Agh! Don't drop me, please. I'm so far back I'm almost touching the floor."

"I won't, don't worry."

"...And we're done!"

"Well, then," Murdoc cleared his throat as the two untangled themselves from each other, "that was..."

"Awkward." Victoria grinned, making him blush.

"Should we do it again?" Murdoc asked, gesturing at the practising students around them.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want _to do it again?"

"Well, I mean-" Murdoc paused nervously. He kind of did, but he didn't know how to explain it. And he didn't want Victoria to know he did. He would seem like a fool.

"Alright then. I'm sure we can do it better this time!" Victoria smiled as she held one of his hands up and put the other on his shoulder. He put his remaining hand on her waist.

Murdoc grinned. The two of them began to dance around- Victoria twirling when she needed to and Murdoc tipping her back with the utmost concentration and precision. They both danced until the song had finished, panting.

"Pff, now a new song?" Victoria mumbled in Murdoc's ear as the teacher gave out instructions and another example was shown. The Cadillac Ranch. "God, I hate this. We did it last year."

"Looks boring."

"It _is _boring."

"Hmm. Not social," Murdoc mumbled to himself.

"What? Did I hear that correctly?" Giggled Victoria, cuffing him playfully on the shoulder.

"No, no. No, you didn't."

The end of the school-day had come, and Victoria and Murdoc were forced to part. Victoria grinned, gave him a hug, and left, blushing.

Murdoc froze. What? A hug? What for? He had never been given a hug. Ever.

A few people sniggered as they walked by him, staring into space, his mismatched eyes wide.

A bit of hope flickered inside him. Did she like him? He felt childish, but he wanted- no, needed- to know.

For the first day in his life, he left school feeling happy, and spent the rest of the day happy.

This rest of the year was going to be good.

* * *

_Mwahahaha. _

_Murdoc's internal struggles are so... odd, aren't they?_

_I have a feeling this chapter isn't as good as last- please tell me what you think- is it better or worse (or the same) as Chapter One? I wrote it late over here, so that's my excuse._

_But seriously. Is it worse than Chapter One? _

_...I worry too much. Please ignore me._

_And YES I know it's starting to get mushy, but how can you not get mushy if you're writing a romance fan-fic? Get used to it! Hehehe._


End file.
